


Acuity

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acuity

A hand on his shoulder makes him flinch, and Marcus tells himself he's not disappointed when he looks up from his cigarette to find Matt and not Harlan. It's Saturday, after all, and Harlan doesn't live in the dorms so it's not like he'd just be hanging around. Not that it's totally out of the question – there's a chance Harlan might show up just to see him, and okay, he's spent most of the day looking over his shoulder in the hope that Harlan will appear.

Evidently he's not that lucky, though, because it's Matt standing at his elbow looking at him kind of funny. "What?"

"Nothing. You've been acting kind of weird lately is all."

He doesn't ask what Matt means because he's not sure he wants to hear it. He doesn't know if Matt saw him with Harlan, or if he heard from somebody else about Marcus getting into Harlan's car. And there are a dozen different explanations for that that don't have anything to do with Harlan tongue-fucking him, but Marcus isn't so sure Matt would believe any of them. "Whatever, man. Are we going or what?"

Matt stares at him for a few more seconds before he shrugs and turns toward the dorm, leaving Marcus to trail along behind him. The last thing he really feels like doing is hanging out in Marcus' dorm watching movies, but he's pretty sure Harlan's not going to show up and it's not like he has anything better to do. So he follows Matt up to his room, doesn't bother to ask what they're watching tonight because it's not like he's going to be paying attention to the movie. He can't seem to focus on much of anything lately except Harlan, those hands on his skin and that tongue…but he can't start picturing that or he's going to spend the whole night trying to hide a hard-on.

When they reach Matt's room he throws himself down in a chair, digging his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting another one as Matt holds up two video boxes. "So which do you want to watch first? I've got _Girls Girls Girls Volume 3_ or _Blondes On Fire_."

And okay, that's not exactly what he was expecting. Another viewing of _Die Hard_ , maybe, or possibly _Alien_ , which Matt keeps insisting is a classic even though Marcus lost his taste for horror around the time Luc disappeared. They've never watched porn together before, and suddenly Marcus isn't so sure Matt hasn't heard something about him.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Friedman lost a bet. He was short on cash so he paid me in trade." Matt grins and shakes a tape out of its box, setting the other one on top of the VCR before he pushes the tape into the machine. He turns the TV on and presses play, then throws himself onto his bed and stretches out against the pillows.

"Since when do you take trade?" Marcus asks, taking a long drag off his cigarette and reaching for the soda can Matt uses as an ashtray.

"Since Friedman offered me porn." Matt grins and folds his arms behind his head, looking way too pleased with himself and Marcus has to look away before he starts thinking about how much that grin reminds him of Harlan.

The tape starts and Marcus isn't surprised to see that Matt picked the lesbian porn. He's always had a thing for girls with other girls – he used to make jokes all the time about Trini and Mary and why exactly Alex wasn't getting any. But Marcus can't help wondering anyway, if this is a test to see if he's into it or if he'd rather be watching guys doing guys. He steals a glance at Matt, but the other boy's already staring at the screen, a hazy half-smile lighting up his features and Marcus has known him long enough to be able to tell he might as well not even be in the room.

"Man, look at her," Matt murmurs, and Marcus glances at the screen again just in time to see a blonde with the kind of tits that defy gravity taking off her clothes. It takes her about thirty seconds to go down on the other girl in the scene, pushing her legs open and pulling white panties to one side. She's looking at the camera the whole time, and all Marcus can think is that it looks really fake. And he knows that's not the reaction he's supposed to have to this stuff – that's not the reaction Matt's having, that's for sure, but Marcus has already had the real thing with Harlan, and by comparison this doesn't do anything for him at all.

Or maybe it's the fact that it's two girls. For a second he considers asking Matt if he could get a hold of some gay porn just so Marcus can see once and for all, grins when he pictures Matt's reaction and glances over at his friend again. Matt's hard already – he was probably hard when he put the tape in, but Marcus is so used to trying not to look that he didn't notice until now. There's no way he could miss it this time, though, because Matt's got one hand on his cock and he's rubbing himself through his pants.

And that…that's a lot hotter than the girls on the tape, Matt's blonde pushing two well-manicured fingers in and out of the brunette on the couch. He thinks vaguely that those fingernails would kind of hurt, winces at the thought of anything that sharp pushing inside him. But Harlan's fingernails are blunt like a guy's, and when Marcus thinks about _those_ fingers pushing inside him he's instantly hard.

He watches the brunette push down against the fingers inside her, eyes shut tight in concentration and when she arches up off the bed and lets out a harsh _fuck_ he wonders if that's how he would look. He pictures Harlan kneeling between his legs, expression intense as he pushes two fingers in and out of Marcus. Or Harlan's mouth on his cock, tongue working his length as his fingers push deeper and deeper inside until Marcus is begging for it.

It takes him a few seconds to realize he's got a hand on his cock, squeezing hard through his pants. Not that it matters, because Matt's still stroking himself and he probably doesn't even remember Marcus is in the room. When the girls on the TV break out the strap-on Matt's zipper goes down, and Marcus can't help himself – he has to look. He watches carefully as Matt pulls his dick out, thumb sliding through pre-come and he lets out a little hiss at the first touch. It's shorter than Harlan's, a little smaller than Marcus' too, but wider and Marcus can't help imagining the stretch of Matt's cock sliding inside him.

For a second Marcus considers offering to take care of that for him. He still hasn't put his mouth on Harlan's cock – he's thought about it at least a thousand times, but he has no idea what he's doing and it wouldn't hurt to get some practice. Matt might even be far enough gone to go for it, and it's not like Marcus has never thought about doing his best friend before. He's a teenager, so he's thought about sex with pretty much everybody, even some of the more boyish-looking girls in their class.

He's thought about Matt and Harlan at the same time. He's pretty sure Harlan would go for it – there was that whole weird dynamic with Randall and Alex, after all, and Harlan seems like the kind of guy who's tried pretty much everything. But he's not so sure Matt would go for it, because even if he's into fooling around with other guys, he's definitely not into Harlan. He might still be a little afraid of him, even, so Marcus keeps his mouth shut and forces his eyes back to the TV screen.

The blonde's on her knees now, full tits swinging as she rocks back against the brunette's fingers buried inside her. He's still squeezing his dick through his pants, picturing Harlan on his knees in the woods and wondering if that's what they would look like, Harlan's tongue working in and out of him and Marcus moaning like the chick on the TV. He squeezes his cock a little harder and shifts in his chair, pressing his legs apart and he wishes he was alone, because he wants to take off his clothes and do this right. He wants to bend over like the girl in the movie, legs spread wide and face pressed against the mattress, his own fingers buried inside him as far as he can go.

He's never done that before, but he's thought about it and he's not sure now what he's been waiting for. He thinks it might be because he knows if he does it…if he does it and he _likes_ it, he's going to want more. Only Harlan's already fucked Marcus with his tongue, and that made him want…everything. He wants whatever Harlan will give him, and it doesn't matter that they're not even friends.

Matt moans and Marcus looks over before he can stop himself, watching as Matt's hips thrust up off the bed. His hand's moving fast now and Marcus can tell how close he is, can tell he doesn't care whether or not Marcus is watching. His focus is on the TV screen, riveted to it like he's never seen anything so wonderful in his whole life. And maybe he hasn't – Marcus has never watched porn with him, and they do pretty much everything together.

Well. They've never jerked off together before, but even that barrier's broken now because Matt's coming, face red and eyes shut as he thrusts up into his hand and comes on his fingers. Marcus feels a little weird about getting off on watching his best friend come, because he's pretty sure if Matt knew exactly what Marcus was thinking he wouldn't have done any of this. He sure as hell wouldn't be lying splayed on his bed, dick still gripped in one hand and the white of his belly peeking out from under his shirt. Marcus wants to lick that stripe of white flesh, wants to crawl onto the bed with Matt and lick him clean, then suck him until he's hard again and make him come a second time.

Somehow he manages to tear his eyes away before Matt catches him watching. He looks at the TV again, noting for the first time that the scene's shifted to three girls in a pool. They're topless – of course – and joking around, laughing and splashing each other but Marcus knows it's only a matter of seconds before things turn serious. He watches as one girl dives under and swims toward another girl, hands on her thighs under the water and by the time she comes up for air she's got a hand in the other girl's bikini bottoms.

The third girl swims over and kisses the first one, and he finds himself wondering if that's what it looks like when Harlan kisses him. He doesn't think too hard about the kissing, because it feels way too intimate and he likes it way too much, and he doesn't want to start reading into what's happening between them. Because it's just sex – he knows that, and he's not going to screw it up by wanting something more. The sex is more than he ever thought he'd get, after all, and he's definitely not complaining.

It doesn't take long before swimsuits start flying and girls are moaning on the TV screen, but when Marcus hears another, lower moan he looks over to find Matt already hard again. Just the sight makes his cock twitch painfully, and he's going to come in his pants but he can't make himself care. He thinks about pulling his own dick out, knows Matt wouldn't care even if he noticed, but before he gets as far as his zipper he's tensing and biting his lip as he comes.

He has a feeling he should be embarrassed that he just came in his pants to the sight of his best friend jerking off, but Matt didn't even notice, so instead he shifts in his chair again and pretends to be engrossed in the movie. There's a fourth girl at the pool now, and they all got out of the water at some point, but he can't make himself care when that happened. His underwear are sticky and soon they're going to dry onto his skin, and what he really wants to do is get up and go back to his room.

He wishes not for the first time that they had individual shower stalls in the guys' bathroom, because there's no place in the dorm to get any guaranteed privacy, and he's pretty sure Matt would notice if he started taking off his clothes. And he's thought about telling Matt he likes guys – he's pretty sure Matt would even be okay with it, but if he does he'll never get another chance to watch Matt jerk off, and at this point he's willing to take what he can get.


End file.
